Episode 1 (Hana Nochi Hare)
is the first episode of Hana Nochi Hare. It premiered on April 17, 2018. The episode is set several years after Hana Yori Dango Final. Jun Matsumoto guest starred in the episode as Tsukasa Domyoji. Oto Edogawa tries to keep her family's bankruptcy a secret from the Correct 5. One day, she learns the secret of their leader Haruto Kaguragi, when he walks into Oto's workplace. Haruto becomes desperate to stop her from revealing it. Plot A year and a half prior, Oto Edogawa tries on her Eitoku Academy uniform for the first time. Tenma Hase compliments her, before they join their smiling parents in the living room. Her father's company has since gone bankrupt. She and her mother now live in a small apartment together. Oto continues to attend Eitoku, but keeps her "commoner" status a secret. She tries to keep a low profile so the C5 will not force her to drop out. After school, Oto is nearly hit by the Correct 5's car. Their leader Haruto Kaguragi steps out of the car and renders Oto speechless for a moment. She excuses herself and rushes off. At home, her mother tells Oto about her failed job interview. She is having a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle and misses her husband, who is working on a fishing boat. Oto goes to her job at a convenience store, where she works with Arisa Konno. Meanwhile, the Correct 5 discuss Tenma, the student president of Eitoku's rival Momonozono Academy. Haruto vows to stop the school from surpassing Eitoku. In the morning, Momonozono students are handing out pamphlets at Eitoku. Haruto chases off the students. A little later, his butler Kobayashi reminds Haruto of his package and attempts to go get it. Kobayashi's back suddenly hurts, rendering him unable to go. Haruto goes to the convenience store to retrieve the package himself. He and Oto recognize each other, causing Haruto to run off in shock. Haruto fears that Oto will reveal his secret penchant for "good luck" items. On the other hand, Oto is worried that Haruto will kick her out of school now that he knows she is poor. Her mother will not allow her to drop out of Eitoku, so she heads to school with a heavy heart in the morning. Upon her arrival, Kaito Taira shoves her into Haruto's car. He attempts to intimidate her into quitting school. A girl is accosted by three thugs nearby. Oto criticizes Haruto for turning his back on the girl. She then tries to help the girl by herself. Oto's words trigger a memory for Haruto. Ten years earlier, Haruto is unable to protect Kaito from bullies. Tsukasa Domyoji beats up the guys and urges Haruto to "become stronger". Spurred by the memory, Haruto confronts the thugs. He manages to knock them all out by a stroke of luck. The other students begin cheering. Oto takes the opportunity to hold up a note. She threatens to spill Haruto's secret, if he does not let her stay at Eitoku. Haruto consults his friends for another plan to keep her quiet. Issa Narumiya advises Haruto to make Oto his girlfriend. That night, Haruto invites Oto and Konno to his home, where a lavish dinner party is set up in the garden. Konno accidentally trips and spills her food on Haruto. She promises to compensate him. He starts listing the prices of everything she ruined. Oto hits Haruto with a hunk of beef, surprising him. She defends Konno and calls Haruto "pathetic", before leaving. Konno apologizes to Haruto since "he got rejected because of her." He spurns the idea that he is in love with Oto. Haruto goes after her to make sure she does not have the same "impression". Oto is walking home, when her coworker, Maeno, attacks her in the park. Haruto arrives just in time to protect her. He then tells Oto not to get the "wrong idea". She insists that she could not because she has a fiance. A few moments later, Tenma suddenly shows up without notice. Cast and characters Guest roles *Hana Matsuda (young Airi) *Jun Matsumoto (Tsukasa Domyoji)https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1758578 (Japanese) *Junki Tozuka (Maeno) *Kaito Miyachika (Taku Komatsubara) *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Reika Kirishima (Haruto's mother) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Ryoka Minamide (young Kaito) *Ryota Nagano (young Sugimaru) *Sho (young Haruto) *Shodai Fukuyama (juvenile delinquent) *Taisei Nagasaki (young Issa) Ratings Notes *This episode covers chapters one to four of the original manga. *All of the magazines featuring Megumi are parodies, including Eighteen (Seventeen) and Mom-mo (Non-no). Marie Iitoyo, who portrays Megumi, was an exclusive model for Seventeen at the time. References See also External links *Episode 1 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes